A Finchel StoryYou, Me And Love
by Gleezzz
Summary: A love story between Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson
1. Chapter 1

A Finchel Story-You, Me and Love

Chapter One-Stop My Heart

For some reason, I'm not nervous at all as I step into William McKinley High School for my first day at a new school. I'm in grade eleven and have never changed schools before except when I went into grade eight. As take my first steps inside the hallways of the school, I'm almost knocked off my feet as two blonde girls in cheerleading uniforms rush past me, pushing a boy who looks like he's in grade ten and kicking at his heels. They suddenly trip the boy over and when he face-plants on the linoleum floor, they start laughing loudly.

"Later, loser!" the taller blonde says, smirking and shaking her head in pity, her shiny curls that are tied tightly up in a high ponytail, bouncing around her neck.

The one with the green eyes and darker blonde hair smiles and says, "C'mon, Brittany." Then they walk off chatting quietly to each other. I rush over to the boy and help him up. His thick black hair is coated in greasy gel and he has brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine," he replies, dusting off his striped shirt and straightening his red bow tie. He looks at me, frowning, for a moment. "You're new."

I nod. "Yes, I'm Rachel Berry."

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine answers, smiling. The bell rings deafeningly then and I glance around as everyone rushes into classrooms. "Well, maybe I'll see you around, Rachel."

I nod again. "Yea, I hope so."

Blaine walks off without asking me if I need help finding where my first class. I watch him stroll the whole way down the corridor and turn right. _He's kind of cute,_ I think. I jump when a voice behind me says,

"He's too good for you."

I turn around and see a girl with long black hair tied back with a red ribbon in a high ponytail. She's wearing a snugly fit cheerleading uniform.

"Excuse me?" I say, frowning.

"He's too good for you...plus, he's gay, so.." she says, shrugging. "I'm Santana Lopez."

"Rachel Berry, I'm new."

"I know," Santana says, smiling. "Do you need help finding your first class?"

"Yes, that'd be great," I hand her my schedule.

She takes it, peering at it closely. "Let's see...oh, you have first period with me!"

"Really? Awesome!" I say, smiling. "Is Biology hard?" I start following her to the left.

"No, it's super easy, half the time the teacher is literally asleep," she replies, laughing.

Santana was right. For the whole lesson, the Biology snored at his desk. Santana introduced me to class the minute we stepped foot in the classroom and saw that Mr. Kennedy was fast asleep.

Here's how it went:

"Guys, listen up," Santana said, clicking her fingers in the air. The rowdy class turned their heads to the front and was instantly silent. "This is Rachel Berry, she's new. Treat her nicely, or I'll punch you square in the groin."

Santana then introduced me to Tina-a very nice, Asian girl-and Tina's boyfriend, Mike-another Asian who was also very nice. Then we sat down with them. After ten minutes of talking about the recently gone holidays, a very handsome, buff guy with a Mohawk entered the room and came up to us.

"Hey, baby!" Santana squealed, jumping up and giving him a long kiss.

Tina rolled eyes. "They're always like this! I swear, they've never heard of a little thing called privacy," she said.

I laughed.

"Who's the new chick?" The boy asked. His was deep and stern.

"This is Rachel Berry, it's her first day here," explained Santana. "Be nice."

"Hi, Rachel, I'm Puck. Mind if I sit?"

I shake my head and move over a seat. "No, go ahead."

"My man, Finn, should be here soon. Sorry, I was so late, San, I was throwing kids in the dumpster," says Puck.

Santana smiles. "That's fine," she says, leaning in and kissing him again.

When they pull away, Santana looks at me and raises her eyebrows. "So, Rachel, got a boyfriend?"

My cheeks turn red and shake my head slowly. "No, no I don't."

"Oh, well my man Finn just got out of a relationship with this cheerleader, Quinn," Puck says.

Santana frowns. "They broke up?"

"Yea," replies Puck. "Finny said she was too controlling, always talked about popularity and being head cheerleader and was incredibly mean to not just him, but everyone around her...except for Brittany."

"Wait, does Quinn have green eyes and gold hair?" I ask.

Tina nods. "Yea, she's a real bitch. Don't _ever_ make friends with her."

"I think I saw her and Brittany picking on this boy called Blaine this morning," I say.

"Yep, that sounds like them," Mike says, smirking.

"Sounds like who?" asks someone as they sit down on the spare seat next to me. The boy has neat, yet ruffled, brunette hair and clear dark brown eyes. He's comes off very handsome and strong.

Santana glances at Puck, before answering, "Um...no one." Then she gestures towards me. "This is Rachel, she's new."

"Hey, Rachel, I'm Finn Hudson," he says.

I smile. "I know."

Finn smiles back at me, and just for a moment our eyes meet. It's only for about three seconds, but for three seconds, my heart stops. Finn's eyes are so deep, and so sweet and dreamy. HE'S SO CUTE!

"Rachel, Rachel!" Puck snaps me back into reality and I realise I'm staring at Finn while he catches up with Mike and Tina.

"Yea?" I say, turning around.

"I _said_, can you sing?" says Puck, his eyes widening.

"I'm alright," I answer, shrugging. That's a lie. I'm an amazing singer. I've won over 30 trophies and medals for my singing and dancing! "Why?"

"You should try out for Glee club, I mean, if you want," says Puck.

"Totally, we're all in it!" agrees Santana.

"Even Finn?" I ask hopefully.

Santana hesitates. "Yes, even Finn."

"Okay, maybe I will," I reply, smiling. Santana still looks suspicious, though. "When are try outs?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Puck says.

I smile. "See you there."

**The first chapter of You, Me and Love, what do you think? Hope you guys liked it!**

**-Millie xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

A Finchel Story-You, Me And Love

Chapter Two-Audition

When the bell rings for lunch, I follow Rachel out.

"Rachel, wait!" I call.

She turns around and frowns. "Hey, Santana, what's up?"

"You know you'll never be with him," I reply.

"What? Who?"

"Finn! You like him, but you'll never be able to be with him. He's much too good for you," I explain. Rachel's mouth drops open. "Plus, he just got out of a relationship with the head cheerleader so he probably won't want to go out with anyone for at least a month."

"I do not like Finn!" she objects.

"Yes, you do!" I shout. A few people are now staring at us. I glare at all of them and suddenly turn away. Lowering my voice to a whisper, I say, "I saw the way you were staring at him and how you melted when he looked you in the eye."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Look, Santana, I don't like Finn! We haven't even had a full conversation yet and I know nothing about him, so how can I have a crush on him? I'm not saying he's not attractive, but I definitely _don't_ like him."

I sigh. "Fine, are you sitting with us Glee kids?"

"For what?"

"For lunch."

"I dunno, maybe I'll just sit by myself," Rachel says, shrugging.

I laugh. "Rachel, you can't do that. You'll instantly be crowned 'the new loser'," I say, smiling. "C'mon," I grab her hand. "You're sitting with us."

I drag her into the cafeteria and hand her a tray. She gets exactly the same food as me and we go over to the Glee club table.

"Who's this?" Artie asks. Artie is in a wheelchair, has dark brown hair and green eyes. He gestures to Rachel. "What's your name?"

"Rachel...Rachel Berry," she replies.

I sit and down and Rachel sits beside me.

Puck turns to Artie. "Rachel is going to try out for Glee tomorrow afternoon."

"Really? You're a good singer?" Mercedes asks.

Rachel nods. "I'm alright."

"I'm Mercedes Jones, this is Artie and you've met Mike, Tina, Puck and Santana," says Mercedes, smiling. "Oh, and here's Kurt and Blaine."

Rachel looks up at they sit down.

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaims.

"Hi, Blaine," she responds, smiling.

"You two know each other?" Kurt asks.

They both nod. "Met this morning," Blaine answers. "Rachel, this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Hi," Rachel says, smiling.

"I think you've met everyone now, Rachel," Finn says, sitting down beside Rachel and smiling.

"No, not Quinn and Brittany," Mercedes says.

"How is Quinn?" asks Blaine.

Everyone looks at him.

"I thought I told you, Finn and Quinn broke up," Kurt says.

"No, you didn't tell me," Blaine says, shaking his head. "Sorry, Finn."

"Yea, I'm sorry too," says Kurt. "Stupid brotherly mistake."

"It's fine," Finn says, fake chuckling.

Rachel frowns. "You guys are brothers?"

"Step brothers," Finn answers.

Rachel looks at me and gives him a cheesy smile and laughing. I sit again there._ She definitely has a crush on him_, I think.

After lunch, Finn and I both have Art, so he walks me to the classroom.

"Where did you used to go to school?" he asks.

"Oh, this little school in New York, you wouldn't know it," I reply.

Finn nods. "Why'd you move?"

"The education wasn't good, and my two gay dads didn't want to stay. Even though my biological mother lives there, my dads insisted on moving. I'll miss my mum, but I'll still get to see her on holidays and things like that," I explain.

"Oh," Finn says, sighing. "Can I ask you something, Rachel?"

I nod. "Of course, anything."

"Do you believe in soul mates?" he asks, frowning and looking at his feet as we turn the corner.

"I-I dunno, I mean, I believe that there's a special someone for everyone, but relationships aren't for everyone...neither is marriage," I say. "Do you?"

Finn shrugs. "Maybe."

We turn left and walk into a classroom with different coloured walls. One is pink, another green, another yellow and the other a light blue/purple.

Finn walks me up to the front desk as all heads turn our way.

"Mrs Court, this is Rachel, she's new," he explains.

'Mrs Court' looks at me and smiles. "Welcome, Rachel, how are you liking your first day here at McKinley?" she asks, kindness in her eyes and smile.

"Fine, thanks," I say, smiling back.

"Well, there's a spare seat up the back next to Finn, you can sit there."

I nod. "Thank you, Mrs Court."

Throughout the lesson, Finn helps me with the drawing and painting and when we're finished, I've already designed my dream house on a huge piece of cardboard, though not all of it is painted.

"I like your dream house," Finn says, looking at mine and laughing to himself.

I nudge him with my elbow. "What is so funny, Mr Hudson?" I say. "My dream house is way better than yours!"

"It is not!"

I roll my eyes. "If that's your dream house, I'm sure there would be no woman living there with you, it's awful!"

"Stop it!" Finn says, poking me in the ribs.

"Rachel and Finn please quiet down," calls out Mrs Court from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry," I say. I sigh as the bell rings and Mrs Court lets us out.

For the rest of the day, I have all my classes with Tina, Kurt, Blaine or Santana, so they show me to the classrooms and help me with anything I need. When I get home, I do my English and Math homework and then have my shower. Over dinner, I tell my Dad's everything about my day and then head up to my room to practice my singing. I have a very precise daily vocal ritual in which I sing seven of my favourite songs from musicals, and then seven of my normal favourite songs. I do this every night, except on weekends where I rest my vocal chords as not to damage them.

I'm halfway through my fourth favourite musical song; Somewhere Over the Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz, when I hear my phone ringing from my bag in my closet. Pausing the song, I rush to check who is texting me. I gasp. It's Finn. Why would he be texting me?

I open the message. It says; _Hi Rachel, how are you?_

Why would Finn be asking how I am? He seemed to pay no interest in me today at school. Maybe he just generally wants to know how I am. I text back; _Fine thanks. How did you get my number?_

_Santana :),_ he texts back almost instantly.

_Of course haha_, I reply.

_Remind me to talk to you about something important tomorrow, okay?_

_What is it? _

_Nothing, you'll find out tomorrow. Just please remind me?_

_Okay, will do._

_Thanks. Cya tomorrow_

_Okay, bye ;)_

;)

I don't finish my singing practice that night. I stare at the texts, wondering what he wants to talk to me about until bed time.

At school the next day, all I can think about is Finn. I look for him everywhere in the morning and then just decide to see him at lunch.

Finn sits down beside me, placing his tray in front of him and picking up an apple.

"Hey, Finn, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, um...come here," he stands up, gesturing over to outside the cafeteria and starts walking that way.

Santana grabs my arm before I can walk off. "What are you doing?"

"Going to talk to Finn," I reply, frowning. Santana glances behind me and then back. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. He just wants to tell me something."

She sighs. "Fine...but don't come back with a hickey on your neck, or I'll bloody kill you."

I laugh. Walking away, I wonder why she has such a big problem with Finn and I 'being together'. It's not like anything could happen anyway, right?

My hands become instantly sweat when I think of what I'm about to say.

"So, what is it, Finn?" Rachel asks, looking into my eyes with her big brown ones. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no, you didn't do anything wrong," I say, smiling.

"Okay...well, then what is it?" she asks again.

I sigh. I can't ask her out. It's only her second day; she'll feel uncomfortable and won't know what to say. What if she thinks I'm joking and this is all a big prank? _You can do this, Finn_, I say to myself. "I...I just wanted to say..." No. "Good luck on your Glee audition this afternoon."

Rachel smiles. "Oh...th-thanks."

I nod.

I'm still angry at myself that afternoon while we wait for Mr Schuester to come to Glee club. I can't believe I didn't ask her out. I don't know if I actually like her-have feelings for her or anything like that-I just wanted to try it out, you know, see how it went. I'm trying to forget about it when Rachel walks in the room and it gets back into my head.

"Hey, Rach!" Santana squeals, rushing up to her. "Are you ready for your audition? What are you singing?"

Rachel smirks. "You'll see when I perform it."

"Ugh, no tell me now!" Santana almost yelled.

"Calm down, Santana," Mr Schue says, walking in. "Come on, sit down." He stops walking when he notices Rachel standing there. "Oh, hello, wh-who are you?"

Rachel smiles. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'd like to audition for Glee."

"Oh...wow, of course! Go ahead," the teacher says, sitting down. Santana follows him back to her seat next to Puck. "Whenever you're ready."

"She better be good, or I'm gonna punch someone," Quinn says.

Brittany nods. "I know, we have such crap talent in this stupid club. Of course, Quinn and I are the best."

"We truly are," says Quinn, smiling at Brittany.

"I'm sure she'll be great, now please be quiet, girls," Mr Schue says firmly.

Santana sighs.

"Whenever you are ready, Rachel," he repeats.

Rachel takes a deep breath before looking at me and smiling slightly. I'm pretty sure everyone's mouth drops open as she begins to sing.

Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putta  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade

I'm marching my band out, I'm beating my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, you'll turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it

But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

I gotta fly once, I gotta try once  
Only can die once, right, sir  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me love, cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now  
Get what I want, I know how  
One roll for the whole shebang  
One throw that bell will go clang  
Eye on the target and wham!  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me love, cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no nobody, is gonna rain on my parade

Everyone bursts into applause and stands up except Brittany and Quinn. Rachel smiles, blushing and bows.

"Wow, thank you so much," Rachel says, grinning.

"No, thank you, Rachel," Mr Schuester says, smiling. He gestures around. "You're in. Welcome to Glee club!"

**Hope you guys liked this one! Does anybody have any ideas? Please tell me if you do ;)**

**-Millie xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

A Finchel Story-You, Me And Love

Chapter 3-Duets

I'm walking out of the classroom after my very first Glee club practice, when I hear Finn's voice calling after me. During my entire performance of Don't Rain on my Parade, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, although I tried to look at everyone else, his eyes were constantly on me and I couldn't help staring back.

"Rachel, wait up!" he yells.

I turn around. "Oh, hey, Finn," I say, smiling as he reaches me. "What's up?"

"I-I just wanted to say you're a really great singer," he says, smirking. I blush and say thanks. "You nailed your audition. I knew you were going to get in the minute you opened your mouth. Why didn't you tell us you were such an awesome singer? We really needed that kind of talent in Glee club, and now we have it!"

I laugh. "Thank you, Finn. I'm sure you are just as good a singer as I am."

Finn scoffs, shaking his head. "Definitely not, no one is as talented as you," he moves uncomfortably in his letterman jacket. I blush even more, looking down at my feet. I'm sure if I looked into his eyes now I'd melt. "Do you maybe want to go out sometime?"

I keep myself from gasping. "I'm sorry?"

Finn sighs. "Do you wanna go out sometime...w-w-with me?"

I can see he's totally nervous. I glance around, checking that this isn't a joke, but I ask just in case. "Is this a joke? Are you kidding? Is someone going to come and throw pigs blood on me now like in Carrie?"

"What?" Finn asks, frowning. "Of course this isn't a joke. I actually want to go on a date with you, Rachel! I can't believe you'd think I would do that." Instantly, I notice he's hurt. He starts backing away from me, but I don't walk forward as I realise he probably wants to be alone.

"I'm so sorry, Finn, you j-just seemed like that kind of 'jerk jock' guy," I immediately take back what I said as I can see the insult stings. "I mean...no, that didn't sound so mean in my head. Sorry, Finn."

"Stop talking, Rachel," he says. "I'm gonna leave."

"No, Finn, please stay, I'd love to go out on a date with you, please!"

"It's too late now," he says, rolling his eyes. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the week."

"Wait, Finn!" I call after him as he walks away.

"Leave me alone!" he shouts. "I just need time to think." And he closes the door behind him.

-THE NEXT DAY-

I obey Finn's orders to stay away from him all day, until Glee club.

Mr Schuester told everyone that the next Monday; everyone would be performing a duet with someone else in the group. He put all our names in a hat and Mike was the first to chose.

"Tina!" he said, smiling.

"Alright, Mercedes, you can go next," Mr Schue says.

Mercedes reaches in and pulls out a name, smiling at it. "Artie!"

Santana goes next. I know she's secretly hoping that she gets Puck, but I can't tell by the look on her face when she pulls it out that what she hoped wrong. "Ugh...Brittany."

Brittany sighs.

"Um...okay, Quinn," says Mr Schuester, pointing at her.

"Puck!" she exclaims.

Santana glares at Quinn as she moves back to her seat.

"Blaine."

"Yay! Kurt," says Blaine, smiling widely.

"Oh no," I mutter.

"Alright, Rachel and Finn I guess that means you two will have be together, is that okay?"

Finn doesn't answer.

"Yes, Mr Schue, th-that's fine," I say. I glance at Santana who just rolls her eyes at me.

"You are _so_ lucky," she says.

I smile. "I know."

"Okay, everybody go to a different part of the room together and talk a bit, get to know each other if you don't already, and if we have time you might be able to find a song," Mr Schue instructs.

Everyone stands up and walks over to their partner's, but Santana, Finn and I stay seated. In a couple of minutes, Brittany figures out that Santana isn't going to move and comes over to us.

"Hey...so, um, which one of you is Santana?" she asks, vaguely.

I point to my left. "She is."

"Oh, right. Do I like know you from somewhere?" she says, giggling. I'm not sure if she's joking as we've never talked before.

"Uh, yea," Santana replies, a look of anger in her eyes.

Brittany frowns. "Where?"

"Um...oh, how about this?! We used to be best friends until early last year when you ditched to go and play with your new little friend, Quinn," she says, scowling.

"No, I don't think that's it," says the blonde. She shrugs. She has to be joking, this is insane. "Oh well, c'mon, we better start practicing because I have to leave exactly when the bell goes to take my cat, Lord Tubbington, to get more nicotine patches."

She walks off, expecting Santana to follow her, to the other side of the room. Santana stands up, sighing and crossing her arms.

"Take a good look at my face, Rach, because I might not be coming back from this hell," she says. She walks off reluctantly towards Brittany.

I decide Mr Schue is bound to come over and ask Finn and me why we aren't talking and what's going on, so I stand up and walk over to him.

"Look, I know you are still pissed at me, but can we just put that aside right now?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, doesn't even take his eyes off the ground.

I sigh and sit down next to him. "Finn, I don't want to be paired with you any more than you do with me. I already said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?"

"I told you I just need time to think," he replies, finally turning towards me and locking his eyes with mine.

"Well, how long are you going to be?" I sit back in my chair, swinging my right leg over my other one and sighing. "Because I've got _aaall _day."

Finn looks back at me, frowning. "I just can't believe you would think I would do that," he says. I glance behind him, noticing Quinn is staring at us with steely, jealous eyes. I suddenly realise why I thought that about Finn.

"I only thought you'd do that because you'd just got out of a relationship with the pretty, blonde head cheerleader and I really didn't think the first thing you'd want to do is go on a date with _me_."

"Why not?" he asks, turning his body fully so he's facing me.

"Becauseyou can have any girl in this school," tears sting the back of my eyes as I say it. "And there are so many prettier g-girls than me here."

"I don't think so," Finn says kindly, smiling. "I think you're the prettiest one."

I'm sure I stop breathing. Hundreds of girls at this school, and _Finn Hudson_ thinks I'm the prettiest. I blush. "Well..." I sigh.

"Hey, how are you guys going?" Mr Schue snaps me back into reality.

I smile at Finn and he grins back. "We're doing great," he says.

"Awesome, I'm glad you guys are partners. Don't tell them I said this, but I really think you two are the strongest people in this club," Mr Schue says. Finn and I laugh. "So, have you figured which song you are going to perform?"

I shake my head. "Not yet."

The bell rings then and Mr Schue walks to the front of the classroom.

"I gotta go," Brittany says. She runs out, without permission, but Mr Schuester doesn't stop her. Santana looks at me and we both laugh.

"Alright, everyone please be seated again," Mr Schue from the front of the room. "I'm glad all of you are happy with your pairs, keep working on finding the perfect song and make sure you're ready to perform it on Monday. Okay, you're all dismissed."

I look over to Finn.

"Can I call you tonight?" Finn asks, raising his eyebrows.

I nod. "Yea, of course."

Finn smiles. "Great."

I watch him walk out. After a few minutes, I notice everyone is gone and I'm the only one sitting there while Mr Schue frowns at me suspiciously. Embarrassed, I get up, thank Mr Schuester and walk out into the hall. I see Santana leaning on her locker, reading a book.

"Hey," I say as I walk up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading," she says shortly.

"I can see that," I smile. "How did it go with Brittany?"

Santana sighs. "Do you know what it's like to lose someone, then want them back, but you can't have them?"

"Yea...yea, I do."

"Well, it was like that. But worse. Every moment of it was pain. I never realised how funny and beautiful she is, or how much I miss her. Quinn changed her, but when she's not around that blonde bitch, she's amazing," Santana explains. I can see she's about to cry.

I put my books on the floor and pull her into my arms. After a minute, I feel a few tears drip onto the shoulder of my shirt.

"It's okay," I say. We pull away from the hug and I look at you, wiping away a tear as it rolls down her cheek. "I mean, who knows...maybe if you talk to Brittany, you guys will make friends again."

Santana shrugs. "I don't think so, Quinn wouldn't allow it."

"Fuck Quinn! At the end of your high school experience, Quinn won't matter!" I encourage. "Think about how happy you were when you were friends with Brittany. Just...pinkie promise me if you guys become friends, you won't forget me."

"I promise," Santana says, smiling and linking her pinkie with me.

I hug her one more time before saying goodbye and walking home.

When I get home, I sit on my bed and start on my homework. After two minutes, I'm staring at my phone, waiting for Finn to call.

Half an hour later, I'm still in the same position staring at my silent phone.

Twenty minutes later, it lights up and my ringtone fills up the room.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you guys liked this one :) Anyone have any ideas?**

**-Millie xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

A Finchel Story-You, Me and Love

Chapter 4-News

I pace around my room waiting for Rachel to pick up the phone. 2 rings...3 rings...

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rachel, it's Finn," I say, nervously biting my nail.

"I know," she says. I can tell she's smiling.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for how I acted the other day," I explain. I sit down on my bed take off my shoes before climbing under the covers. "I was such a douche. I really hope we can be friends again. I'm so sorry."

"No, Finn, I should be the one apologising, I made the mistake of thinking you were _that_ kind and now that I know you're not...I see you differently," she says.

I sigh. "You shouldn't be apologising, you didn't do anything wrong! I'm really sor-"

"Okay, Finn, this could go on for ages," Rachel says, laughing.

I laugh too. "It could."

Rachel sighs. "Finn..." she pauses.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Why did you REALLY call me?"

I take a deep breath. "I want to take you out on a date. A real date. Not one of those horrible dates you see in those bad romance movies where the girl storms out of the restaurant and makes everyone stare when she finds out the guy is really married to her ex-best friend."

Rachel giggles. "I'd like that."

"Really?" I say, excitedly.

"Yes," answers Rachel. "I feel like such a bitch after I underestimated you and thought you were just another Lima Loser."

"Who'd you learn that phrase from?" I ask, frowning.

"Santana."

"Of course," I smile.

"So, Thursday night," Rachel says. "Where's the best restaurant in town?"

"Breadstix, it's a really great Italian place like ten minutes from my house," I explain. "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Perfect," says Rachel.

"Awesome," I say. Mum calls me from downstairs. "Oh, I have to go, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yea, of course," she replies. Before I hang up, she says, "Oh, Finn, who'd you get my number from?"

"Santana," I answer.

"Of course," she says, laughing.

I smile. Mum calls me again. "Alright, I really have to go now, bye."

"Bye, Finn," Rachel says and we both hang up.

Before I'm about to go to bed, I think about calling Rachel, but I decide not to; I don't wanna seem desperado! That night, I have a dream about Rachel Berry.

The next morning I walk into school feeling nervous, but excited. Excited to see Finn, nervous to talk to him. Santana jumps into my view as soon as I walk through the doors and parades me with questions.

"Heard you had a little date with Finn, Rach? Ah-em," Santana says, raising her eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"We didn't even go on a date!" I exclaim, shaking my head. "Who told you that?"

"Mike! He said he heard it from Puck who heard it from Finn," she explains.

"We didn't even go on date!" I shout. A few people turn their heads, but then keep walking. "We just talked on the phone!"

"Well, the whole school is going crazy, they think you and Finn are now an item," says Santana.

"We aren't!" I exclaim.

"You have to tell him that, he probably thinks you are!"

"Ugh, fine," I sigh. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but you better find him quickly before anyone else finds out," she says, turning around. She walks off and I call after her, "It's not true!"

When I turn back around, Quinn is standing in front of me, her hands on her hips, her hair shiny as ever, with a mean glare in her eyes.

"Oh...hi, Quinn," I say, uncomfortably.

"Why Finn?" she asks.

"Excuse me?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"Look I know you're new and you think you're the best singer. I don't care whatever the fuck is up with your crazy voice; I just don't want you _anywhere_ near Finn. He's MINE!"

"I thought you guys broke up," I reply, frowning.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "That may be true, but that doesn't mean you can have him!"

"The rumours aren't even true, Quinn!" I yell. Quinn's gritted teeth unclench and she frowns. "Finn and I aren't dating! Sure, we're going on a date tomorrow afternoon, but-" They clench again.

"Just because you're new doesn't mean you can have every boy you point at, twerp!" Quinn says viciously. She turns around, flipping her blonde hair in my face and walks off.

I roll my eyes and decide to just ignore her.

I'm walking to my locker, when I hear a voice behind me, calling my name.

"Oh, hi, Kurt," I say, when he starts walking beside me. "How are you?"

"Great, actually, how are you?"

I nod. "I'm pretty good, apart from the fact that I just got a lecture from Quinn."

"Oh, yea...they sting," Kurt replies. "What was it about?"

"Dating Finn," I answer.

Kurt frowns. "I thought those were just rumours."

"They are! But Quinn wouldn't believe it," I say, sighing.

We turn the corner and I see Finn leaning next to my locker, looking at his shoes. I get a bunch of butterflies in my stomach.

"Ooh, there he is!" Kurt squeals excitedly. "Good luck."

"No, Kurt, don't leave!" I yell out, but he's already joined Tina, Mercedes and Mike who have just walked past.

I take deep breath and walk up to my locker.

"Hey, Rach," Finn says, straightening up when I join him.

I smile back, but don't make I contact. I open my locker get my Chemistry books out.

"How are you?" he asks, frowning.

"Fine," I say sternly. I move the picture of me when I was a baby over to the other side of my locker and fiddle with it until it's completely straight.

"What did I do?"

"Obviously you haven't heard the news," I reply, slamming my locker shut. I raise my eyebrows and him. When he doesn't answer straight away, I start walking back the way I came.

"Rachel...wait!" he calls after me. I turn around and see he's standing right in front of me.

"What? What are you gonna do now!?" I say as my eyes fill with tears. "The whole school thinks I'm a slut!"

Finn sighs. "I'm sorry, Rachel! I'll fix it, I promise."

I don't know what happens then; if it's the gentle, loving look in his eyes or the feeling that I know I can trust him, but I know he means that he will fix it.

"I promise...okay?" he says, staring into my eyes.

I hesitate, but finally nod.

Finn pulls me into a warm hug and wrap my arms around his broad back, taking in his wonderfully scent. When we pull apart, Finn smiles at me and says, "I'll see you at lunch."

I smile back. "Yep."

The he walks away.

When I'm out of Rachel's sight I run to the principal's office.

Bursting into the little room, I see him sitting at his desk sorting through some papers. He looks up at me when I explode through the door.

"Mr Finn Hudson, what is it?" he says in his annoying Indian accent.

"I n-need...to talk to...you...about something," I say. I'm very puffed from sprinting through the halls.

"Have a seat," he says slowly and I plonk down in the nearest chair.

After a few minutes, I've got my breath back.

I take a deep breath put on my puppy-dog eyes, just in case.

"I need to make an announcement over the speaker today," I say quickly.

"We've already done all the news, there's nothing else to say!" Figgins says, frowning.

"Well, it's not really _news_ that I want to say...i-it's more...reassurance..no, confirmation!" I reply. _Where did I learn those words?_ I think.

"Alright, fine...go ahead," Mr Figgins says, sighing.

"Thank you so much," I say. I walk out of his office and into the administration room next door. Pressing the button on the recorder, I start. "Hi, students, this is Finn Hudson speaking. I'd just like to address the rumour that Rachel and I are dating. I don't know who made it up and I really don't care, but it's not true. Rachel Berry and I aren't dating. We're just friends. That's all. Thank you."

I walk out of the admin room and into the halls. A few people are standing still staring at the speakers, some are staring at me and others are gossiping by their lockers about the news.

I don't see Rachel until lunch where I sit beside her. The whole Glee club stares at us when I sit down.

"It's not true," I say.

"We know," Mercedes says not taking her eyes off us. "We just think it might be."

"It's not," Rachel replies.

"Oh, please, you guys are going on a date _tomorrow night_," Santana says, laughing. All the others eyes widen.

"How'd you know that?" I ask.

"So it's true?" Blaine asks.

I sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me, Finn? I'm your step brother!" Kurt exclaims.

"Rachel told me," says Santana loudly.

"Why'd you tell her?" I ask, turning to Rachel.

"I had to! I had no one else to tell; my dads wouldn't care, my Mum lives in New York City and Santana is the closest thing I have to a best friend here, I had to tell her," Rachel defends.

I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Rach," Santana says, smiling.

"It's true," says Rachel.

"Yes, it's true, we're going on a date tomorrow night, but does it have to be a big deal?" I ask, frowning.

"YES!" the Glee club exclaims-except for Rachel who stays silent.

I sigh. "We didn't make a big deal when Santana and Puck got together, nor Tina and Mike!"

"Because neither of them had only been at the school for three days," says Puck.

"This is definitely a big deal!" Artie says, nodding.

"Can we please change the subject?" Rachel asks.

"_Yes, please!_" I say.

"Fine," Kurt says. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me, Finn."

I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long day.

**Hope you guys liked this one :) Next one will be up soon! **

**-Millie xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

A Finchel Story-You, Me and Love

Chapter 5-A Visit

That night I can't sleep. I think about going for a walk, but I'll have to go past Kurt's room and Burt and my mum's room and I really don't want to wake them up. I finally get to the bottom of my thoughts, and realise why I can't sleep, what's on my mind. Rachel. I can't stop thinking about her. Right now, I actually miss her. I miss her so much. We hardly get to talk because the whole school is against our relationship and even the _Glee club_ doesn't approve of us together! The Glee club is supposed to be a place where people accept you for who you are and support your decisions, and lately I think everyone is forgetting about that.

I get up and close my door, grabbing my phone of my desk, and then lie back down in bed. Dialling Rachel's number, I wait for her to answer. She's probably turned her phone off. At least she can sleep. I bet she's not even thinking about m-

"What?!" Rachel's voice snaps on the other line.

"Rachel!" I say. "Hey."

Rachel scoffs. "Who is this?"

"Finn," I reply.

"What do you want?"

"I missed you," I try to defend.

There's a small pause and then Rachel replies, "It's one o'clock in the morning!"

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get you out of my mind," I say. "I really wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, well, now you are and you've woke me up from a fabulous sleep too," says Rachel. "Couldn't you have just said to me everything you're saying to me now, tomorrow? That would've been much easier."

"C-Can I come over?" I ask, a little scared and worried.

"No," she says, shortly. "My dads have some friends over and they're still drunk downstairs."

"Oh...okay," I say, disappointed.

I think Rachel can here the disappointment in my voice, because the next thing I know, she's saying:

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Where do you live again?"

"Uh...you don't have to do this, Rachel," I refuse. "I don't want you to get into trouble with your parents."

"_Puh-lease_, I'll jump out the window. Even if I did walk out the door, they wouldn't notice me...hang on..."

There is a long silence before she replies.

"I'm pretty sure they're all asleep," Rachel says, laughing. "I will jump out the window just in case."

"Are you sure you-" I try to say.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just give me your address!"

* * *

I quietly sneak out of my room, grab the thick, long rope from my dads' bedroom and throw it out the window, winding it around the doorknob on the other side of my room and loc-king the door. I make sure that it's firm and strong and then slide down the rope.

A blister appears on my hand as I make my way over to Finn's and I think about popping it, but I have no tissue for the blood and puss it'll produce. Thinking about this makes me shiver, so I get my mind off it and think about what I'll say when I arrive at Finn's.

By the time I've got to Finn's house, I have nothing but 'hello'. Luckily, Finn's house is low to the ground and I don't need a rope to climb up and make my blister worse. I stumble through the window on the far left and fall to the ground FACE FIRST.

Totally embarrassed and feeling a migraine coming on, I feel Finn's strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up.

"Sorry," I say, finding my feet again.

"Could you have been any louder? Kurt and my parents are sleeping," Finn says, sighing. "It's fine...are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply, sternly, rolling my eyes. "Incredibly tired...but living."

Finn does his adorable half-smile, making my heart melt.

"Don't smile!" I say, pointing a finger at him. Finn stops smiling and frowns. "You'll make me feel sorry for you."

Finn smiles again and I grunt.

"Excuse the pyjamas...some douche bag just woke me up."

"Sorry, I really wanted to see you," apologises Finn, pouting.

I sigh. "Come here." I walk forward, opening my arms. Finn wraps his arms around me as I do the same to him. I close my eyes, taking in his scent. When we pull apart, I smile at him. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Us," he says, quickly.

"Oh," I say, taken off guard.

"Uh...sit down," Finn says, gesturing to his bed and sitting down on it. I hesitate at first, but then join him. "I don't want to go to Breadstix with you."

I gasp. "What?!"

"No Rachel, list-"

"No, I will not listen! Do you know how insulting that is!?" I shout.

"Shh!" says Finn.

I roll my eyes, but lower my volume. "Why would you say that? You could've at least given me a hint that you weren't into me anymore."

"I still want to go to dinner with you," Finn says, sighing. "Breadstix is way too public though. If the school saw us there tomorrow night-I mean, tonight-can you imagine the chaos it would cause?"

"Oh, you're right," I say, realising how sensible Finn is being. I smile.

"What? What are you smiling at?" he asks.

The door bursts open, scaring the living daylights out of Finn and me. Kurt stands in the doorway, a hand over his closed eyes.

"Okay, Finn, when I open my eyes you better be with a girl I know or have heard about, or I will kill you," Kurt says. "Okay...1...2..."

I run up to him and hug him, shocking him.

"Rachel!" Kurt squeals, opening his eyes and hugging me back. When we pull away, Kurt frowns. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Finn's date was tonight."

"It is," I reply. "But Finn called me over here saying that he couldn't sleep and couldn't get me out of his mind."

Finn's cheeks instantly turn red and stops making eye contact with us. "Okay, you _offered_ to come over."

I laugh. "Sorry to embarrass you, Finny," I say in a baby voice. Finn chuckles.

"Alright, I should get back to sleep," Kurt says, smiling. He sighs. "You two keep it down."

"Oh, we will, I might get going soon anyway," I explain. "Sorry for waking you up, Kurt."

"It's fine. I'll see you both tomorrow. I mean this morning at school!"

Kurt hugs me goodbye and goodnight to both Finn and I.

I turn to Finn when Kurt is out of the room and has closed the door.

"I _should_ actually leave now, Finn," I say.

Finn pouts making me feel guilty. "Please don't leave," he says.

I roll my eyes. "It's like seven hours until you next see me."

"I'll miss you."

"Aw, I'll miss you too," I answer, rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Take that back!" Finn says, smirking.

"I will not," I say, smiling. I walk over to the window.

"Wait..."

Finn gets up from his bed and comes over to me. He stands so close to me, I feel his breath on my forehead. I now notice how much taller he is than me. I look up into his eyes. I lean up as he tilts his head down. Our mouths are less than inch away and I can feel our hot breaths mixing together in the tiny space between. "

I gulp and shake my head slightly, telling Finn this isn't the right time for us to have our first kiss. He nods slowly and then leans up, kissing my forehead sweetly. His lips are soft and feel nice on my skin.

I smile in a kind of 'thank you' way.

"I'll see you...later," he says.

"Yep," I murmur, climbing out of the window. "Have a good sleep."

The next day, I walk into school and head straight to my locker. I almost stop walking when I don't see Finn there. Since he waited for me yesterday at my locker, I was kind of expecting him this morning. I decide that he probably hasn't arrived yet and go to my locker. Getting out my Maths equipment, I see Blaine and Kurt heading towards me.

"Hey guys," I say when they reach me.

"Hey, how are you?" Blaine asks.

"Good...tired," I say, glancing at Kurt and he smiles back at me.

"Yeah, Kurt told me that you and Finn had a little sleepover last night," says Blaine, smirking.

I shut my locker. "Uh...it was not a sleepover."

Blaine shrugs. "That's what Kurt said."

I turn to Kurt and punch him playfully in the arm. "I only stayed there for like twenty minutes. Finn wanted me to stay longer, but lucky I didn't because when I got home, as soon as I got into my bed and turn the light off, my Dad's came in to see if I was asleep and alright. I wasn't a sleepover."

"Did you guys...like, do anything?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt!" I exclaim. "I left two minutes after you came in. We didn't do _anything_, I swear. If we did, I'd tell you guys. But we did almost kiss."

They both gasp at the same time.

"_Almost_," I say again.

"Well, what happened?" Kurt asks, excitedly raising his eyebrows.

"I was about to crawl out the window and he stopped me," I explain. "He came over to me slowly...and we both leaned in, but then I shook my head because I didn't want our first kiss to be like that. Our faces were like less than an inch away! So, he just leaned up and kissed my forehead and then I left. Nothing else happened, guys."

"Wow," Kurt says his eyes wide and his mouth hung open.

"I'm so proud of you, Rachel!" Blaine says, smiling.

I laugh. "Just because I pulled away from a kiss?"

"Yeah, that would've taken a lot of courage," compliments Blaine.

"I am so disappointed in you!" Kurt shouts, shaking his head.

I gasp. "What? Why?"

"You and Finn are the _perfect_ couple! You should've just kissed him," says Kurt, glaring at me. "If I was you, and F-Finn was Blaine, I would've kissed him."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, I've known Finn for less than a week. We haven't even been on a single date yet and we've only had, like, five conversations."

"So what?" Kurt judges. "You like him, right?"

I nod.

"And he likes you, I know he does," says Kurt, surely nodding his head.

"Yeah, but I feel like I like him more than he likes me!" I reply.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt says. "We were having breakfast this morning and all he could talk about was you, you and you. I swear I almost threw my Gucci shoes at him. He kept going on and on and on about your eyes, your hair, your legs, your voice, your humour, your nose, your eyelashes, your clothes. God, I've heard too much of Rachel Berry today! I kicked him in the knee on the way to school and that didn't even stop him. Rachel this, Rachel that."

I blush and turn around, leaning on my locker.

"Ooh, here he comes," Blaine says excitement in his voice. I turn my head in the direction Blaine is looking and see Finn dressed in a black T-shirt and clean jeans heading this way. He smiles at me and I smile back. "Alright, we're out of here." And Kurt and Blaine are off in a click.

"Hey, Rach," Finn says, smiling.

"Hey," I say, straightening up. "Last night was...fun."

"Yeah," agrees Finn, chuckling. "I got some good sleep after you left. Thank you for coming over."

"It's fine," I reply.

"So, we never actually planned out what we were going to do tonight for our date. Do y-you have any ideas?"

"Well, my parents are going to be out tonight at this bat mitzvah up in Findlay and won't be home until tomorrow night...maybe you could come over," I suggest. I bite my lip, hoping he won't reject.

Finn hesitates, but then finally nods. "Yeah, that'd be great. What time?"

"Uh...six?" I answer. "I'll cook."

"Awesome," Finn says, smirking.

The bell rings then and Finn shows me to my first class of the day-Science-which he has too.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be up soon! Hope you guys liked this one :) Any ideas?**

**-Millie xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

A Finchel Story-You, Me and Love

Chapter 6-First Date

That afternoon as soon as I get home from school, I run up to my room and call Santana, ordering her to come over immediately. Ten minutes later, she's sitting on my bed, helping me decide what to wear.

"Okay, so you wanna look sexy and seductive, but not like your begging for sex, which means not too much cleavage," Santana advises. "Make sure the dress isn't too short, but not too long either. Oh, and no green because that'll wash out your colour."

"You've never seen me wear green before, San," I call from the closet, laughing.

"I know, but I'm certain it'll do that; it does it to me," she replies.

A few minutes later, I walk out wearing a red silk dress that ends at my knees and has little frilly bits at the top. The straps are thick and have riffles through them.

"No," says Santana instantly. "Red is whorish."

My jaw drops.

Santana giggles. "I'm totally joking. Next dress, next dress!"

I roll my eyes and go back into my walk-in closet, picking out a nice light blue dress but Santana says it's too short and recommends a darker blue. But when I try on my navy blue dress with short sleeves, she turns it away right away.

After an hour and a half, we finally find the right dress. It's strapless and white and has a thin red belt around the middle. It ends just about my knees and is very comfortable.

"Now hair, then make up," Santana says.

"What about shoes?" I ask.

"I thought you guys were eating here," she says.

"We are," I answer.

"Then you don't need shoes."

I sigh and get out all the hair accessories and make up I have.

Two hours later, my hair is perfectly styled into a tight but neat bun and my make has been perfected. With my mascara not making me look too scary or intimidating and my hair neat and tidy, I think I'm ready for our first date.

Just before Santana walks out the door, she turns around and holds out a stick of pink lip gloss.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"Put it on before he arrives and when he goes to the bathroom," Santana says.

I take the lip gloss out of her hand. "How do you know he's going to go to the bathroom?"

"Trust me, he will," she says, smiling. "It makes your lips look _irresistible_. Okay, he should be here in a minute."

"He's not supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes," I state.

"Yeah, but he'll be early," Santana says. She walks forward, gives me a quick hug and says, "Good luck, Rachel. Get laid."

I laugh. "I don't think we're going to have sex, hun. I want to wait until I know him better and not do it on the first date. Then I'll be like the school slut."

"You can't be the school slut," she says.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the school slut," Santana replies, smiling.

I giggle.

"Alright, I think I hear a car coming!" she exclaims excitedly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell me all about it at your locker, okay?"

"Okay," I say and she's gone in a click.

Not even two minutes later, a car pulls up in my driveway and Finn gets out, looking handsome as always. I quickly apply the lip gloss Santana gave to me and run to the door, opening it before Finn can knock.

"Oh, hi," he says, startled.

"Hey, you," I say, smiling. I notice Finn staring at my lips almost drooling and silently thank Santana. "Come in, come in."

I open the door for him and he walks in.

I hadn't noticed he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He hands them to me, smiling. "These are for you."

I blush. "Thank you so much." I take them and smell them. They're a mix of roses, sunflowers, daffodils and a bunch of others I'm not sure of. "They are lovely. C'mon, let's go to the kitchen, I'll put them in a jar of water and then we can have dinner..." My eyes widen.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks, frowning.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" I exclaim. "I was so busy getting ready that I forgot to make dinner. Holy crap, this is awful! I'm so, so sorry, Finn."

"Uh...it's fine," Finn says, awkwardly smiling. "We can order in. It's alright."

"No, I feel so bad. I'm really sorry, Finn," I say, putting my hand on my head, embarrassed.

"No, don't feel bad," he says. He puts his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. "It's fine, we can order, okay?"

I sigh. "Are you sure? I'm so embarrassed!"

"Yes, I'm sure, it'll be fine," he replies, laughing. "Do you like pizza?"

"Love it," I say.

Finn follows me into the kitchen and I put the flowers into a nice vase and fill it up half-way with water.

"Oh, but I'm a vegan, so I can only eat vegetarian," I explain.

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm Jewish so I'm a vegan," I reply.

"Are all Jews vegans?" he asks, frowning and picking up the phone.

I shake my head. "No, but some are."

"Okay, so what should I order?" Finn says.

Two hours later, Finn and I are sitting in front of the fire, eating pizza and talking and laughing our heads off. It seems so easy to talk to him and I never realised how funny he is.

"Are you done?" I ask after we finish laughing at a story Finn's just told.

"Yeah," he says, smiling. "I'll help clean up."

"No, it's fine, I can handle it," I say.

"You just take you plate and my plate and I'll take the pizza boxes."

I smile. "That's unnecessary, but okay."

I pick up our plates and Finn takes the pizza boxes.

"Do you want to keep the rest of your pizza?" he asks before taking the boxes out to the trash bins out the front.

"Uh...no, I'm good," I say.

"Okay," he says and walks out.

I go into the kitchen, placing the plates on the counter and getting my iPhone out of my pocket when I hear my ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Santana asks.

"Fabulous," I say, smiling. "We just had dinner. Have you ever noticed how funny Finn is? We've been laughing all night. My stomach hurts!"

"No, it never came across me to focus on a guys _humour_," Santana says. "Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Um, no, not yet," I reply. "He's taking the pizza boxes out."

"Oh, right, I forgot you were supposed to cook dinner, sorry," she says.

"It's fine, the pizza was great," I say.

Santana laughs. "Has he tried anything yet?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. I look out the kitchen window and see Finn walking back to the house. "Oh, crap, he's coming. Gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You better tell me everything," she quickly says.

I hang up just as Finn walks through the door. Grabbing the plates, I go over the sink and turn on the tap, rinsing the plates before putting them into the basin and filling it with water.

"Hey," Finn says, walking up behind me.

I smile. "Hi."

I grab the cloth, trying to ignore his breath on the back of my neck and turn off the tap. I close my eyes and focus on the dishes. I open my eyes when I feel Finn's hands on top of mine in the sink. My breath catches in my throat, but I don't say anything.

"Shh," Finn whispers. I think he feels how tense I am once he touches me.

He moves his hands out of the water and places them on my hips. Feeling the water from his hands soak into my dress feels strange, but somehow right. Finn slowly turns me around and then snakes his arms around my back, ending his hands up on my waist.

I look up at him. He doesn't look nervous. I can't even imagine what I'd look like; anxious, scared but excited at the same time. Of course he's not nervous; it's not his first kiss. I search for something in his eyes. I don't know what, maybe a signal or permission. I look down at his lips and then back at him. He blinks once, and then lowers his head down slowly, calmly.

I can feel his breath on my lips when I tilt my head up. Everything seems to stop when our lips meet. His lips are soft and sweet. He kisses me slowly, not roughly like I thought he would. I run my hands up his strong arms and they eventually end up on the back of his neck. His arms squeeze around my waist, pulling me closer to him so our bodies are touching. Finn deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue through my closed lips, separating my lips and mixing his tongue around with mine.

I pull away from him when I'm out of breath.

He smiles at me. "Was that your first kiss?" he asks.

I nod.

"You're a pretty good kisser," he says, smiling.

I laugh. "Thank you, so are you."

I lean up once more, connecting our lips together.

Finn moans into my lips. Again, he slides his tongue into my mouth. But this time, I reciprocate, pushing my tongue into his. We pull apart after a minute for breath.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

Finn nods. "Sure."

I smile, taking his hand and leading him into the lounge.

* * *

After Rachel and I have put on Paranormal Activity 2, she walks over to me, sitting right beside me.

Within the first ten minutes, Rachel and I are cuddled up, with my arm around her and her head on my chest.

"Oh no, this is the really scary bit!" She squeals, turning to me with a very worried look.

"It's alright," I say, tightening my grip around her. "Just don't watch it. Come here."

I cradle her into my lap and she looks away for a few minutes, resting her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes and covering her ears.

"Okay, it's over," I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks, taking her hands off my ears.

"Yeah," I reply.

Rachel turns around and wraps her arms around my waist, snuggling her head into my chest as I return my arm back around her shoulders. I kiss the top of her head, making her smile.

By the end of the movie, Rachel and I are both almost asleep.

"It's getting late," I say, stroking Rachel's hair. "My mum will probably want me home soon."

"No, please stay!" Rachel says. "Just for a little while until I'm not scared to go to sleep anymore."

I sigh. "Okay."

'Just for a little while' turned out to be three hours. I look down at Rachel and see her eyes slowly closing. Her head is resting on a pillow on my lap.

I wait a short while before I know she's fully asleep and slowly and silently get up. I kiss her forehead and put a blanket on top of her before leaving.

When I get into my car, I realise it's a quarter past twelve IN THE MORNING. I start the engine and pray that Mum, Kurt and Burt are all asleep when I get home...

* * *

"How was it!?" I shout when Rachel finds me at her locker.

"Shh!" she exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "Ugh, shut up and tell me, bitch."

Rachel sighs. "Okay, so after we talked on the phone, Finn came in from taking out the rubbish and I was doing the dishes. He came up behind me really slowly and then he put his hands over mine gently," Rachel explains. My jaw drops. "I'm not done yet. It was like that pottery seen in Ghost when Patrick Swayze is behind Demi Moore an-"

"Okay, stop, I've never seen that movie," I say, shrugging.

"Well, that's insane, it's like the best movie ever," says Rachel, raising her eyebrows. She opens her locker and gets her books out for first period.

"It doesn't matter, just keep going," I say.

"Okay, then he put his hands on my waist and slowly turned me around so we were facing each other and he leaned down and then I leaned up and we kissed," she says. I squeal. "Okay, and then after a while, I needed a breath and so we pulled apart and he asked me if that was my first kiss and I said yes, so he told me I was a good kisser. Then we kissed again. And...oh, then we cuddled in front on the couch while watching Paranormal Activity 2. He wanted to go afterwards, but I wanted him to stay for a bit because I didn't want to be alone. And then we talked for like three hours and I fell asleep on his lap, so I guess that is when he left."

I frown. "W-Wait...you guys just..._talked_?" I say, my eyes wide.

"Yea," Rachel says, frowning. "Why do you have a look on your face that says that that is the strangest thing the entire world?"

"Because!" I exclaim. "Like he didn't even _try anything_?"

Rachel shakes her head and smiles. She closes her locker and leans on it. "Don't worry, I was surprised too. I thought he'd at least try and get me to make out with him, but no...We just talked."

"About what?" I ask. "Every time Puck and I talk, it always leads to a make out session, or even more if you know what I mean." I wink at her.

"That's disgusting," Rachel says, nodding.

"Ooh, there's Finn!" I exclaim, smiling. "I'll see you later, honey. Good luck."

I give her a high five and hug before I walk off.

**How'd you guys like this one? Does anyone have any ideas? The next chapter will be up soon :)**

**-Millie xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

A Finchel Story-You, Me and Love

Chapter 7-Test

In Glee club that afternoon, Finn and I are talking about which song we should sing and we're stuck between Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee and I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson when Mr Schue walks in.

"Alright guys, I hope you've all chosen songs to perform on Monday as it is rapidly approaching," he says, setting down his books on the piano. "We'll draw names out of a hat on Monday to see who is going first."

Santana raises her hand. "Mr Schuester, what if we're ready now?"

"Well then you guys are really early and I'd love to say you can go now, but that would be unfair to the other competitors," says Mr Schue.

Santana frowns. "That doesn't make sense."

"Okay, moving on!" Mr Schue exclaims. "Can I please have the name of the song that you and your partner are singing? Santana and Brittany, what will you two be singing on Monday?"

"Dancing with someone," Brittany replies.

"I Wanna Dance With Somebody," Santana corrects.

"Great, and Quinn and Puck?"

"Um, we'll be singing Say You Like Me by We The Kings," Quinn says.

Santana's jaw drops immediately and I feel sorry for her.

I quickly turn to Finn. "Which one?" I ask softly.

"I Just Can't Stop Loving You, it's a classic," Finn replies.

"Kurt and Blaine?" the teacher asks.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside," Kurt says swiftly, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Where's Blaine?" Finn asks.

"I have seen him all day," Kurt says, a cautious look on his face. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Mike and Tina, what are you guys performing?"

"L-O-V-E," answers Tina, smiling at Mike.

"What about you and Mercedes, Artie?"

"Proud Mary," says Artie. "It's one of our favourites."

Mr Schue smiles. "And last but not least, Rachel and Finn."

"I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson," I reply.

"Great," Mr Schue says. "So, I'd like to start talking about Sectionals."

"But it's three months away," Quinn says rudely.

"I know, but I think we should pick the songs early so we have a lot of practice time," replies Mr Schuester. "I think we really have a chance this year, guys."

Quinn rolls her eyes and Mercedes notices and scoffs at her.

"Santana are you okay?" Mr Schue asks, ignoring Quinn. "You look like you are about to be sick."

Everyone looks over to Santana and I realize that he hands are clutching her stomach and her face is paler than usual.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," she says, standing up as her eyes widen. "Excuse me!"

Santana runs out, one hand on her stomach and the other covering her mouth.

"Santana!" Brittany says, surprising all of us and making Quinn have a furious look on her face.

"San!" I call after her. "I'll go see what's wrong."

I get up and rush out. Running to the girls' bathroom, I find her bent over the toilet in the first stall, holding her long hair back.

"Santana, what's happened?" I ask. I take her hair out of her hands and hold it in my own.

"I think I just had something bad to eat at lunch," she says.

"Are you sure? Maybe you have a really bad cold," I say.

"No, I can't!" she snaps. "Cheerleading semi-finals are this weekend!"

I sigh. "Maybe you should just take a break from cheerleading for a while. The stress of school and being in the Cheerios and having a social life is probably too much."

Santana shakes her head as more vomit flows out of her mouth. She leans over the toilet more. I stroke her back as she pukes more and more. Once she's finished-and I'm sure she's done-I make her wash her face and change into different clothes as her cheerleading uniform is almost completely covered in throw up.

"I don't feel sick _now_, so it can't be a cold," says Santana when we're at her locker after the bell has rung. "My stomach feels heavy, like I've eaten too much. Maybe it _was_ something I ate at lunch. I only had four pizzas of pizza, two apples and two big pieces of cake."

I raise my eyebrows. "I didn't know you could eat that much!"

"Hey, I was hungry!" Santana defends, smiling. "The thing is, I'm actually hungry right now and I've only grown really hungry for the past few days...it's weird."

I thought comes to my mind, but I forget it immediately as that would be the wrong thing to think about my closest friend.

"Hey, Rach, I've been looking for you everywhere," Finn says, coming up behind Santana and smiling.

"Aww, thanks, Finn," Santana says, laughing. "That makes me feel so loved."

"Well, I'm not dating you!" Finn exclaims, making me blush.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready," Finn says.

"You guys are so adorable," Santana says randomly.

I laugh. "Thanks, San."

Finn grabs my hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow, hun," I say, smiling.

"Okay, remember to call me so you can tell me the answers to pages 1-4 for English," Santana reminds me.

"I won't forget," I say.

When Finn and I are walking away, I intertwine my fingers with his and squeeze his hand.

"So, was everything okay with her?" Finn asks, squeezing my hand back.

"Santana?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, she didn't know what it was, but I think she might've just had something bad for lunch-eaten too much maybe. But I had this thought that m-maybe..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it doesn't matter, it's stupid," I say, embarrassed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing," I say. "So, we're definitely deciding on I Just Can't Stop Loving You?"

"Yes, is that okay with you?" Finn asks as we walk out the doors of McKinley.

"Yeah, it's totally cool," I say, smiling. I get my keys out of my pocket and unlock my car. "So, my Dad's are getting home at around five, you'll have to leave before then because they said they would like it if I didn't have anyone over. And we can practice until then."

"Awesome," Finn says, smirking. "But are we going to practice for the whole time?" He has little bit of disappointment in his voice.

I laugh. "Well, we'll see," I say, seductively, winking at him before we both get into the car.

* * *

"Why did you call me?" Brittany asks. "I thought we weren't allowed to be friends."

"Who said that?" I ask.

"Quinn," she replies.

"Of course," I mutter.

"Look, Santana, can we please hurry up and get this over with. I have to take my cat to the vet because he ate all my crayons. What song are we doing again?" she asks.

I sigh. "I didn't call you over here to practice for Glee."

"Oh," Brittany says, frowning.

"I have a little problem."

I pull out a pregnancy test stick from my pocket and hold it up in front of her.

"Have you peed on that yet?" she asks.

I take a deep breath. "That's why I called you over here."

"...So that I could pee on it?" she asks. "I'm confused."

"No, so you could be here with me when I do it," I say, rolling my eyes. "I wasn't sure who to call. Rachel and I aren't really close enough, I don't talk to anyone else in Glee club, and if I told Puck, I'm sure he'd freak and probably leave me."

"Okay, well you probably won't be pregnant and if you are, you could just get one of those things where they take the baby and put it in someone else's tummy!"

"I don't think that's r-," I stop and decide to just agree. "Yeah, totally. Thanks, Britt."

Brittany smiles. "So, are you gonna do it or what?"

I nod, feeling my stomach flip around and around. I take a deep breath. "Alright, I'll be back."

I quickly go into the bathroom and when I come back out, my hand is over the spot that holds my fate. Brittany walks over to me.

"Ready?" she asks.

I slowly nod. I have that feeling in my throat after you dry swallow a pill.

Brittany and I take a deep breath. "1...2...3," Brittany says.

I whip my hand away...

* * *

"_Each time the wind blows_

_I hear your voice so I call your name_

_Whispers in morning, our love is dawning_

_Heaven's glad you came_

_You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong_

_I'm so proud to say I love you_

_Your love's got me high, I long to get by_

_This time is forever_

_Love is the answer..." _Finn sings.

"Wow," I say, my eyes wide.

"What?" he asks.

"You have an _amazing _voice," I say.

Finn blushes. "Thanks, but it's not as good as yours."

I smile. "No...I think it is."

I suddenly notice how close we are and-leaning up-I lock my lips into his, pushing my tongue into his mouth. Finn smiles slightly, making me smile.

"Okay, we should finish the song," I say, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

The next day, I'm at my locker, sifting through my books, trying to find my Biology text book when Santana comes up to me.

"I need to talk to you," she says.

I nod. "Sure, what's up?" I close my locker and face her.

"I took a pregnancy test yesterday," she says, quickly.

"I'm sorry?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

Santana instantly avoids eye contact. "It was the only excuse for me chucking up and eating so much."

"Well...what did it say?" I ask.

Santana takes a deep breath.

**Cliff hanger! Hope you guys liked this one :) Sorry it took so long to upload; the next one will be up soon!**

**-Millie xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

A Finchel Story-You, Me and Love

Chapter 8-A Secret

"What!?" Puck screams.

I burst into tears. "I'm so sorry."

"I...I thought we used protection," he says.

I shrug. "Me too, it must've burst or something."

"Oh my god!" Puck says. "I need to sit down." He reaches for the closest seat in the empty classroom. "What are yo-we going to do?"

"I have no idea," I say, hanging my head in my hands.

Puck gets up and walks over to me, putting his arm over my shoulders and holding me close. "Well, whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"Thank you," I say. I take my head out of my hands and smile up at him, pecking him on the lips.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm talking to Brittany at my locker. I managed to come with a good excuse for the English teacher and get Brittany out of her class.

"So, what is it?" she asks. "I was really excited because we were just about to start this unit on complexion."

"In English?"

"Yeah, it was something like complexion," she says.

I sigh. "Do you mean comprehension?"

"Hmm...maybe," says Brittany, shrugging.

"Uh, anyway...the reason I got you out of class-which you may thank me later for-is because I didn't tell you the whole truth the other day."

"About being pregnant? What else can there be to it?" she asks, frowning.

"I told you Puck was the father, right?"

"Yes."

"Well...Puck isn't the father," I say, thinking she'd get it by now.

"Who is?" Brittany asks. "Is it Mr Schue?"

"Ew, no, that's disgusting!" I exclaim. "It's this guy in the football team."

"Do I know him?" she asks.

"You've probably slept with him before...his name is Josh," I say, slowly. "Josh Porter."

"I remember him! Is he the guy with those big blue eyes...and brown hair...a-," Brittany stops. "Hang on...if you had sex with Josh...and Josh is the father...does that mean you cheated on Puck?"

I sigh. "It took you that long to get it," I mumble.

After I've had enough of Brittany asking me if he's changed at all, I send her back to her class and get Rachel out from Biology.

"What is it?" she asks. "We were in the middle of assessment!"

"I promise this'll be quick," I reply. "The baby...it's not Puck's."

"What? Who's is it?" her eyes widen. "Is it Finn!?"

"What?! No!" I say, rolling my eyes. "Of course not, that's just gross."

"Hey, I'm dating him," she says, punching me playfully in the arm. "Well, if it's not Puck's and it's definitely not Finn's, who is it?"

"Do you know Josh Porter from the football team?" I ask.

Rachel nods. "Yeah, he's cute, I guess. When did you guys have sex?"

"Last week...well, we've been doing it for at least two months, and last week he forgot to bring a condom to my house, so I lied to him and told him I was on the pill. I regret it so much."

"As you should, Santana, this is an awful thing to do!" Rachel says, making me feel even worse. "I can't believe you cheated on him."

"I know, Rach, I feel awful," I say, sighing.

"Have you told him yet?" she asks.

"Not about the whole cheating thing, but I told him like half an hour ago about the baby."

"Well you need to tell him that you had sex with another man, and the kid isn't even his! He deserves to know!" Rachel yells.

"Okay, you can go now," I say. "I thought you'd be a great help, but you're really not."

Rachel laughs. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch." She turns and starts walking away.

"Oh, and Rach," I say.

"Yeah?" she says turning around.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, not even Finn," I tell her.

"Okay."

"What's wrong, Rach?" Finn asks over dinner that night.

* * *

We're sitting at a cosy little table in the corner of Breadstix, where it's likely for no one to see us. Although we haven't made our relationship 'official' or really put it out into the world yet, we saw that Breadstix was quiet and decided that if we saw anybody from school, we'd say it's a 'work date' and we're talking about Glee. I know it's not the best excuse, but we couldn't think of a better one.

"Nothing..." I say, shrugging, looking down at my full plate of spaghetti.

"Did I do something?" he asks.

I frown. "No, no, it's not you," I say, avoiding eye contact.

"Then who is it?" he asks worriedly.

I sigh. "Santana," I reply. "She's just having some...trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Did she get kicked of the Cheerios? I saw her keep looking at her stomach uncomfortably in Glee club."

I thought he would've figured it out by now! "No, she's still a cheerleader. I would tell you, but it involves one of your very close friends and told San I wouldn't tell anyone."

"C'mon, Rach, you can't tell me you have a secret and then just not tell me," he says.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not 'just not telling you'. It's a massive secret and really personal for Santana. I know if it happened, I wouldn't want anyone to know!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone, I can keep a secret," Finn says. "Wait...can I guess?"

"Hmm...Fine," I say, crossing my arms.

"Is Santana having trouble with school work?"

"No."

"Boyfriend troubles?"

"Half," I say smiling.

"Um...okay, did Puck cheat on her?"

"You're getting close," I say.

"Did Santana cheat on Puck?" he asks.

I stay silent.

"Did she?"

"Uh-huh," I mumble.

"Oh my god...I can't believe it!"

"That's not all of it, though," I reply.

"What's the other part? Did she get an STD?"

"Okay, enough with the guessing game! I'll just tell you...first, pinkie promise you won't tell anyone," I say. Finn locks pinkies with me and we shake on it. "Alright...Santana's pregnant...and Puck's not the father."

Finn frowns. "I already knew that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Puck told me this morning, but I didn't know about the cheating thing," Finn admits.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you knew?" I ask, shocked.

"Because Puck told me not to tell anyone and I'd guessed Santana had told you."

"Oh, okay," I say, sighing. I get some spaghetti on my fork and pop it into my mouth. "Well next time you find out something like this, be sure to tell me, even if the person says not to."

"Alright, I will."

The drive home from Breadstix is silent. Finn keeps his eyes on the road and I keep my eyes on Finn.

When we arrive at my place, neither of us gets out. I stare at Finn, waiting for him to say something. After a minute, he looks at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you waited a long time before telling me," he says.

"You already knew!" I exclaim.

"So I should've told you, I'm sorry, but you can't just say that I didn't tell you, when you knew anyway," he says.

Although it doesn't really make any sense, his words make me feel guilty. "I'm sorry too, I should've told you earlier. It's just...Santana is the closest thing to a best friend that I have at this school and she told me not to tell you. I thought if I kept the secret, she'd be friend and if I told someone, I'd lose her. I didn't want that to happen." I put my hand over his. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"I'm sorry too," he says. He leans over cupping my face in his hands. "I promise I'll tell you as soon as I find out next time."

I smile. Leaning in, I lock my lips with his, tasting every bit of his emotion.

When we pull away, we stay in the same position and I look into his eyes.

"I really like you...I care about you, Rachel," Finn says, making my heart melt.

I blush. "I care about you too."

I kiss Finn one more time and then reluctantly get out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say, blowing him a kiss before walking up the path and into my house.

**How was this one guys? All mistakes are mine! The next one will be up soon :)**

**-Millie xoxo**


End file.
